Earthsong and Dragonflame
by ThatGirlWithAShako
Summary: Slight AU. When Grima was stopped at the Dragon's Table, it wasn't for good. The Fell Dragon is rising again, and what does the warrior from west of Valm have to do with any of this? What's over there, anyway?
1. Prologue One: Wildland Refuge

**Okay, so this is my legit story. It's slightly AU and a crossover with a mental world called the Rim. This is also where the name for my avatar in the other story comes from, but the guy with his name dies in the second prologue without his name being mentioned, so. Anyway I'll try to get the other chapters I have ready up sometime today.**

**Warnings: Besides implications of a lot of death, nothing**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem: Awakening is not mine but Cyara, Fiaryne, and everyone related to the Rim, along with the Rim itself, are mine, so please leave them alone.**

* * *

Prologue One: Wildland Refuge

An account of the events that led to the forming of the Rim as it is today, as told by Cyara to her daughter Fiaryne.

It is a dark time for the world. The Three Heroes of Ashera have just won their victory over the forces of Yune in Tellius, and it will be eight centuries before they are defeated and balance returns. The dragon wars rage on the continents that will become Ylisse and Valm, with many perishing to defend friend and family.

With no other choice, people run.

One in twenty find refuge.

The lucky ones find a small strip of land that skims the eastern edge of Tellius, bordering what will be Hatari. It is an uncharted wilderness, with a rocky coastline in the east facing western Valm-to-be, fierce mountains to the north, a great plateau to the south, and a vast forest between them. The refugees take to the places they are most familiar with. Many climb the Height in the south, or the trees in the central and western forest, living far above the ground. Others find the mountain halls and ocean caves to suit them best.

Eventually these peoples realize they are not alone. First, each area condenses into one group. The leaders of each of these four then meet, to decide if there will be one people or four in the wild Rim of the continent. They believe it is best, as they all have run from war.

It is here the spirits of the land approach them.

They are four, as are the humans: Erytan, Lord of Oceans, Cyatin, Lady of Forests, Fiant, Lord of the Height, and Kalhara, Lady of Mountains. They say that the humans have treated the earth well, and if they continue to do so, the spirits will grant them their blessing. It is a cycle they propose, but not a vicious one; as the blessing gets stronger, the people's connection to the earth will deepen, and they will treat it with more care. This in turn will strengthen the blessing. The humans agree, but would ask one more thing of the spirits. The spirits are surprised, and Lady Cyatin asks what it is they wish. The leader of the people of the Height speaks, "We wish you to mix your blessings between parents and children, to ensure peace." The spirits are happy with this request, and grant it readily. So begins the Rim, and whenever a nation or race finds themselves under attack, a few will run to safety there.

* * *

**So whaddaya think? Review, let me know!**


	2. Prologue Two: Dividing Paths

**Okay, so this is where we get a slight hint of AU. I won't tell how, because spoilers, but I'll try and explain everything at the end.**

**Warning: SPOILERS**

**Disclaimer: This site is called Fanfiction. But I do own the Rim.**

* * *

Prologue Two: Dividing Paths

An account of the events that nearly led to the Awakening of Grima, as seen by many across three continents.

It is the time of Walhart's conquest. He seeks to unite the world against Grima, but does not speak of this openly. Alerted by an attack on Regna Ferox, the Ylissean League sails to Valm to stop the spread of the empire at its source.

As they take the Mila Tree, a slender blue-haired woman by the name of Lucina catches the eye of a Rim scout, as she seems not to be quite square to normalcy. Said scout sends another, better versed in stealth, to see the League's purpose. When it is found that they wish to stop the Awakening of Grima, word of this is passed quickly back to the Rim.

Four are sent from there, to quietly keep pace with the Ylissean league and help if possible. One, a Fiant, perishes in a skirmish in Valm. Another, this one Kalharan, is killed crossing the sea to Ylisse. When The Fire Emblem is stolen, the final two follow the League to the Dragon's table, and one blocks the Awakening by shifting the Earthsong to lengthen Grima's sleep. But these forces were not his to wield, and he dies, giving his life for a cause that was not his. His partner Cyara is the final member of the ill-fated expedition, never to return home. She is taken prisoner and lives in Ylisse, well treated, but not trusted.

* * *

**So if you didn't catch it: These two people from the Rim go to Ylisse to help stop Grima's Awakening. By the time they intervene, the Shepherds have already gone through the whole thing with Validar, Chrom, Selauma(F!Robin), and Basilio. Then Future Selauma tries to awaken Grima, and one Rim person stops it while the other stabs her. **

**Review or PM me with any questions. Or just review. That's okay too.**

**Oh, and the second unnamed dude who died, the Kalharan? That's where I got the name Kahal for the male avatar in my other story.**


	3. Prologue Three: New Life

**So this is where things get interesting. Also, I meant to post these almost exactly a week ago. Marching band is fun, but that's half my week down the drain.**

**Warning: Implications of adult stuff. Meaning someone's having a kid.**

**Disclaimer: FE:A belongs to Nintendo, the Rim belongs to me, and the discussion about paperwork was inspired by a scene from Tamora Pierce's _Page._ **

* * *

Prologue Three: New Life

An account of the events of November 23rd, in a small house on the grounds of the Ylissean palace.

It is two weeks since the attempted Awakening of Grima, and the Shepherds are overloaded with work. Chrom _does not_ want to deal with this until things quiet down. His head thunks to the table as his wife and tactician Selauma groans sympathetically. "As if I didn't have _enough_ problems."

"Just go down there and deal with it. It shouldn't take that long."

"Come with me. We could both use the walk."

"No arguments here. Who was the idiot who invented paperwork, anyway?"

"When I die I'm going to find him and kill him a second time. Horribly."

"I'll help."

"Help with what?" Frederick, Chrom's guard, rounds the corner.

"We were discussing the evils of paperwork as we go to deal with Cyara's little midnight escapade," Selauma informs him.

"Ah, _that._" Frederick says nothing else, but follows them as they stroll to the small house in the shadow of the palace. As the trio enter, they are greeted by the sight of the woman they have come to find, obviously exhausted, with a steaming mug in front of her.

"Hello." Cyara stares into her tea. Selauma chokes at the inane greeting.

Chrom begins with his usual lack of subtlety. "What exactly did you think you were doing last night?"

"I visited a healer."

"The best ones in the halidom are in the palace," Frederick points out.

"I couldn't trust them not to run to you the second my suspicion was confirmed, and if it was, I wanted to tell you myself."

"What suspicion?" Chrom was confused now.

The foreign warrior took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

There are at least ten seconds between the time Cyara finishes her statement and the three Ylisseans shout, "_What?"_

The slender woman nods. "I carry Eryne's child."

"…Eryne?" Selauma feels compelled to ask.

"My partner. The man who gave his life at the Dragon's Table."

"Ah."

"In any case," Chrom interrupts, "Preparations will need to be made."

"Don't you dare _think_ of fostering the child," Cyara warns.

"They'd grow up in a stable family-"

"Don't joke with me. They'd grow up _different,_ not knowing about their blood kin. Call me selfish if you want, but this child will be the last thing I have of Eryne. I need to raise it myself."

"A captive mother," Frederick comments incredulously. "Tied to the grounds of the palace, unable to truly find friends. That's what you want?"

"You remember _this?"_ Cyara bares her left arm up to the elbow. There is a graceful, stylized mark in the shape of a tree, a scar running straight through it. "The child will have this, or another one. They won't grow up ignorant of what that means."

Chrom capitulates. "Have it your way. Anything that goes wrong is on your head."

"I want my child, Ylissean Exalt. Surely you of all people can understand that."

* * *

**Read, review, ask questions, etc.**


	4. Chapter 1: The Prisoner and Her Daughter

**Okay, so this was prewritten, which is why it's up so fast. I'll try to alternate posting this with Blades and Tomes, but I'm not sure how well that'll work. This kinda puts me at a dead point because I want to grab the Spotpass characters and introduce a few of my own and move the entire gang somewhere else, but I'm not sure how. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Prisoner and Her Daughter

The tall, brown-haired man didn't notice the children until one bowled over the other. The little girl – Fiaryne, Cyara's daughter – immediately sprang to her feet and ran from little Cynthia. It immediately turned into a race, with Fia and Yarne, as always, at the head. Tagging along were the younger versions of the future children- Frederick identified them via hair color. Lucina and Morgan had blue hair, Owain's was light red, Noire was silver-topped, Nah was a brown blur, as were Inigo, Severa, and his own Cynthia, that teal streak was Kjelle, and the bright-redheaded flash was Gerome. The blonde Brady opted to sit back with the deep-ruby haired Laurent. He ignored them, chuckling. Children.

"Whad'ya do that for, huh?" asked Cynthia once they'd made it to the garden.

"He's mean to my mom," retorted Fia. "He always talks about how she 'doesn't belong here.'"

This began another fight. In the aftermath, with everyone except Laurent, Noire, and Brady sporting bruises, they agreed to head back to the nursery for healing.

"Kids!"

"Daddy?" Severa asked.

Stahl ran up, panting. "You have to run to the nursery. We're under attack."

* * *

They hadn't been very powerful fighters. As one, the parents trooped up to the nursery to check on their children.

"What the…" Several of the Shepherds echoed Chrom's statement.

"Where's the door?"

"It's here," replied Cyara.

Miriel was not amused. "As illogical as it seems, the door to the nursery has disappeared, or we have made a miscalculation in our course. I suspect the latter, which suggests retracing our steps until we are sure of our location, and begin again."

"We haven't taken a wrong turn, if that's what you're saying. And there's an illusion over the door. I taught Fia the basics last week, and she must have tried it."

"… You know illusion magic?"

"Yes."

"Mama?" a soft voice comes from where the door should be.

"Fia?"

"I-I spell-d the d-door an' now I can-t take it off-f." Cyara gave the group of warriors a look that plainly said See? Before kneeling to speak to her daughter.

"Did you use a blood working?" They now spoke in their own tongue, a language no one else had been able to decipher.

"Y-yes."

"Alright. Now, I want you to close your eyes and picture the door where it should be. It's there, just as it always is, but there's a sheer curtain over it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, in your mind, I want you to walk up to the door and pull away the curtain. That should remove the illusion."

"Okay." Moments later, the door shifted into view and opened. Fiaryne was on the other side, and ran to her mother.

* * *

**Well, that was rather random. I don't know how often I'll be updating this, because I can only update on Saturday mornings and write during school (Not to mention I have an old Legend of Zelda story half-written I want to finish and the thirty-day OTP challenge thing). I do have a basic idea of what I want to do, I just don't know how to get there. I hope future chapters will be better than this. See ya!**

**Gunlord500: Thanks for the vote of confidence for my writing. I've got an idea about pulling a few tricks I hope no one will see coming, but I don't know where to put them. (Olivia voice) I'll do my best!**


End file.
